


Everything He Wants

by mansikka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Levi receives some good news.





	Everything He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Day three of the [Schmico Week](https://justnotperfectly.tumblr.com/post/183565550780/schmico-week-is-here). The prompt for this one is _A prompt that mends your heart_ so I think I failed again but... here, have some happy!

The paper crinkles in his fingers as Levi stares down at it, taking in the words _intern examination_ with an increasingly bigger smile. He's always hoped he'd pass, of course, always studied as hard as he could make himself to get him to this moment. But now he's here, he's not sure _how_ he got here.

But this, this is the culmination of everything, evidence that all that hard work has paid off. And Levi is _proud_ of himself; far prouder than he ever has been about anything. Stood here in the locker room with the hospital going about its usual business makes him feel so… hopeful. And since his hopefulness goes hand in hand with having Nico in his world, his first thought is to seek him out to share his news.

Levi watches Nico through a window performing a complicated-looking surgery, smiling for the look of focus on his face. His head is bent forward, hands careful as they deal with delicate tissue and difficult instruments, unwavering and _artful_ , as only Nico is. To _Levi_ , anyway, who is biased as he stands here arms folded staring like an idiot and not caring at all. He half-wants to tap on the glass to get his attention; not to share his news, but just to see his face.

A nurse obscures his view returning Levi's attention back to the paper still clutched in his hand. He pulls his cell from his lab coat pocket and dials, pressing it to his ear and bracing for his mother's excitement as he steps out into the hall.

* * *

"So, I think you need to—"

"Can I borrow him, just for a moment?"

Levi's patient is already halfway out the door, already in his jacket with his arm secure in a sling. So Nico's enthusiastic interruption isn't really inappropriate, but it doesn't stop Levi giving a nervous look over his shoulder and at Mr… he's already forgotten his name for Nico's smile.

"Uh. Sure," the man says with a confused smile for both of them, waving the paper Levi has just handed him and gesturing towards the door. "I think we're done anyway?"

"We are," Levi says, nodding. "Keep it dry, elevated when you can, and no more standing on tables to fix ceiling lights. Okay? Secure ladders _only_."

"Got it."

Levi watches the patient leave then turns to Nico, spluttering with laughter when he grabs him by the forearm and tugs him into the nearest private space. Which happens to be a storage closet. Which isn't _great_. But Nico's kisses all over his face are enough to stop think Levi thinking of the room they're in, holding on tight to stay upright.

"What happened?" Levi manages to say when Nico pulls back from him beaming.

" _You_ happened."

"What did I do?"

"The intern exam," Nico says, half-exasperated as he kisses him again. "I just saw Karin."

Levi nods in understanding, wondering if he should be disappointed that he didn't get to tell Nico himself. But he can't be, not for the pride shining in Nico's eyes, the way his smile couldn't get any wider, and how happy he is to be swayed in Nico's arms.

"You _passed_ ," Nico adds as though Levi might not be sure what he's meaning, and for that he has to kiss him again. Nico half-trips as Levi backs him up against the wall of the already-full closet and gets his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes to the frantic hands already slipping beneath his shirt.

"I did."

"Of course you did. You can do anything," Nico says, and he _means_ it, he genuinely means it. Levi's heart couldn't be more full.

"I still can't believe it."

"Then, I believe it for you. And in you. I'm… proud of you, Levi. So proud."

Levi smiles, because he doesn't know how to say anything. For the sheer _joy_ on Nico's face he doesn't think it's even necessary to talk.

"So. Joe's tonight? All of us—all of _you_ , I guess?" Nico asks, after he's claimed another kiss and wrapped him up in a hug.

"I think so. I mean, I guess."

"You happy for your boyfriend to tag along for your celebrations?" Nico teases, slotting his fingers together at Levi's back as he holds him.

"I'm happy for my _boyfriend_ to tag along with me everywhere." He has _everything_ , Levi thinks, a little delirious. His career, his family, and this incredible man. What more could he want in his world than that?

"Well, good. Because tomorrow night, I'm taking you out to celebrate."

"Just us?"

"Just us," Nico agrees, nuzzling at his cheek.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Nico tells him with a wink that _still_ puts butterflies in Levi's stomach. How does he do that?

He has _everything_ , Levi continues to think as he returns to work with kiss-bruised lips and excited contentment in his heart.


End file.
